nightmares
by mangagirl360
Summary: a cute fluffy yet epic Soul x Maka / Maka x Soul / SoKa / SoMa / MaSo (whatever you wanna call it) fic.
1. Chapter 1

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUULLLLL!"

Soul's eyes flew open as he sat up, he could have sworn he heard Maka's scream... He listened intently for the noise in the darkness as he walked towards Maka's door.

"SOOOUL!" Maka moaned loudly.

Soul's eyes widened with fear for his meister as he burst through her door with such force as to make a dent in the wall with the door handle. He stood there looking at his meister tossing and turning, she whimpered and cried out loudly in fear and pain at the reoccurring nightmares. Soul was at her side sitting on the bed in an instant trying to shake her from her torturous sleep. She wouldn't wake up no matter how hard he shook her, he started to panic and look around for a glass of water or something when he noticed the pills on her nightstand.

Soul started to fit the pieces together in his mind, as he read the label of the sleeping pills. They were the strongest he'd ever seen... then it struck him, Maka wasn't able to awake from her nightmares because the pills were keeping her under even though she wanted to wake up...

He threw the bottle on the dresser and returned to Maka. Soul noticed that she was much more calm now that he was there, so in a desperate attempt to ease Maka's pain he pulled the covers up and slid into the warm bed next to her.(he may or may not have been just wanting an excuse to do this.;) Soul snuggled up to his meister and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist from behind, securely holding her tense body while rubbing her warm skin and nuzzling her neck. Soul was lost in her intoxicating sweet scent, her soft skin and hair drove him crazy... Soul always loved and wanted to protect her, she was so much more than just a partner to him. He would do anything for her, just so he could see her adorable smile and beautiful emerald orbs.

Maka lay there, consumed by the insanity of her nightmares. Unable to wake from the painful prison within her mind. She started to feel a break in the madness, she didn't know how but she knew Soul was there, with her. It was always Soul... every time she was in trouble he was there with her through it, easing her pain. She knew there wasn't any way she could repay him for everything he had always done for her. She wanted so desperately to open her eyes, to reach out and hold his strong body close to her. To show him the affection and love that burned inside of her every time she saw his face.

Maka tried to move, 'Those damned drugs.' she thought to herself, that was the last sane thought she had before slipping back into the nightmares. Soul felt Maka shaking in his arms as he held her, he slowly turned her over in hopes of stopping her violent thrashing. Maka was on her back, her head on Soul's chest. He held her in his arms, cuddling her, gently stroking her soft cheek. "It's going to be okay Maka." Soul whispered softly as his eyelids became heavy and he started to drift off, his meister's frigid body in his arms.

Maka tossed and turned in Soul's arms, whimpering and crying out his name, Soul woke to a sobbing, whimpering Maka shaking in his arms. He couldn't stand being so useless, he felt hopeless as she shook and turned in his arms. Soul caught her as she faced him, he held her still with his strong arms trying to calm her down. She became still, stopping her fighting and violent thrashing. Soul rubbed her back slowly and pulled her into his bare chest, he snaked his arms tightly around her, allowing her shirt to ride up so he could massage her soft skin. Soul moved his head up and softly kissed her forehead. She instantly started to relax and stop shaking. She drifted out of the nightmares... it was over.

Soul smiled as he watched Maka sleep peacefully, her plump lips slightly parted. She snored lightly making cute sounds that were driving Soul insane with love. Soul closed his eyes, drunk off her sweet, warm scent, he wanted to stay like this forever. He opened his eyes as he felt something starting to cling tightly to him, Maka slowly moved her arms to pull herself closer to his warm body in her sleep. She entwined her legs with his as Soul held her closer (if that was possible) to him and nuzzled her neck inhaling the fragrant scent of her hair he loved so much. He smiled wide knowing she loved him just as he loved her. He drifted out of consciousness and slept deeply with his meister in his strong arms.

Maka slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry all she could see was white. She tried to move but was restricted by something warm that clung to her body tightly, she thrashed and squirmed trying to break free. She succeeded in breaking away for a moment and she got a glimpse of tan and red before she was pulled back. As her eyes came into focus she realized the whiteness was hair. When her senses returned to her she realized her restraints weren't restraints at all but a certain clingy albino. She stopped fighting realizing he was whispering something into her ear in a cute sleepy voice.

"Shhh it's okay Maka... i'm right here it's gonna be okay, they're just nightmares." Soul whispered into her ear trying to coax her from the fight she put up, it was different now than it was before though she seemed to be pushing him away.

"BAKA! Let me go i'm awake!" Maka yelled trying to push him off.

Soul quickly released her, 'crap crap crap crap crap' he thought as he sat there and Maka sat up and glared at him reaching behind her for a dictionary.

"SHIT!" Soul cried as he saw her hand behind her back and quickly dove under the blanket to hide from her, looking up as she raised the book.

Maka saw Soul hiding under the blanket with his face slightly exposed staring up at her, he was so adorable, his crimson eyes seemed to be at least twice their regular size, his hair was messy and spiky, pointing in every direction.

"Ten seconds Soul, you have ten seconds to explain what the hell you were doing in my bed..." Maka said glaring at him.

"I-I-I you were having nightmares and and and pills and... FOR DEATH'S SAKE PUT THAT BOOK DOWN!" Soul sputtered out covering his head and squeezing his eyes shut. 'this is so uncool' Soul thought.

Maka lowered her book her eyes wide as she remembered vividly the nightmares of the night before.

She dropped her book on the bed and Soul grabbed it throwing it over the side of the bed, disarming her before coming out of his blanket cave. He sat up and cocked his head to the side giving Maka his signature shark grin. Maka rolled her eyes at her crazy albino. 'what am I going to do with you?' she thought as she cracked a small smile.

"Alright alright come on jaws i'll make breakfast." Maka said smiling.

Soul followed her into the kitchen and rested his head over her shoulder trying to see what she was gonna make. She pulled out the bacon and Soul went crazy whimpering and drooling, he acted like a dog.

"Calm down Soul my god you're acting like a dog. Sit, go on." Maka said giggling as Soul went to sit at the table still drooling with that stupid grin that Maka loved.

Soul practically became a hose when he smelled the sizzling bacon. "Oh come on Soul i just cleaned, stop drooling all over the floor." Maka said trying not to burst out laughing. He chuckled, wiping the drool off his face.

She loved it when Soul was like this, he was usually so cool and stuck up but sometimes when he was with her he became a total goofball, _Her_ total goofball.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul sat there, his head on his desk. He looked up lazily at Maka, remembering the night before. She seemed so different then, he'd known her for years and yet he'd never seen her so weak like that. He knew it was his job as a weapon to help his meister but somehow this didn't feel like a job, it was like he wanted to do everything he could for her. He didn't need to hold her like he did the previous night but somehow all he wanted was to hold her again, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and touch her soft skin. Soul looked at his meister, a look of need in his eyes. He wanted so desperately to hold his lips to hers and let his sharp teeth graze her plump lips, just the thought of kissing Maka sent shivers down his spine. What was this feeling?

Maka thought back to the previous night, why the hell was he holding her so tightly, when he held her that night it was like he would die if he let go. Did Soul like her? A light blush dusted her cheeks, just the thought of Soul loving her... She couldn't deny it anymore she was in love with him, her weapon, her strong, kind, cool, not to mention hot, weapon. She couldn't help but miss his strong arms around her, she thought of his his soft lips on hers... 'What the hell am i thinking about? o.O'

"Okay class that will be all, dismissed."

Maka and Soul got up from their seats and started to walk out when Stien called them over.

"Please meet me at the roof training court at 6:00 tonight." Stien said as he organized some papers on his desk.

"May I ask what this is about?" Maka asked as the two stood in front of his desk.

"Lord Death has asked me to teach the both of you a new skill, he thinks you can handle it after proving yourselves in the Asura fight." Stien said plainly.

The two nodded and walked out.

"What do you think he's gonna teach us?" Soul asked as he walked behind his meister with eyes closed and hands on the back of his head.

"I dunno but it probably has to do with my anti-magic wavelength." Maka replied absent mindedly.

"Right."

* * *

**(TimeSkip: 6:00 At the DWMA)**

The two walked up the stairs towards the newly rebuilt school. The new design was mostly the same as the old but bigger so it would acomadate training courts on the roofs, they had also added elevators for all the floors. They stepped into one of the elevators and Soul pressed the roof button.

"You seen blue exorcist?" Soul asked trying to make a conversation.

"There's an anime? Iv'e only read the manga."

"Ya the anime is more epic."

Maka whipped her head around and stared at Soul.

"You've read it?"

"Ya, what's the big deal?"

Maka's eyes widened. "YOU CAN READ?0.0"

Soul laughed and ruffled Maka's hair. "You know if you combine moron and baka they make maka..."

-CRACK-

Maka slammed a book over his head, slamming his face into the elevator floor.

"FFFUUUCUCCKKKKK OK OK I'M SORRY!"

"If you say that ever again you will get something worse than a Maka chop."

"Is that even possible?" Soul mumbled as he got up holding his head where the spine of the book bitch slapped him.

They reached the roof and stepped out of the elevator where Stien greeted them and they followed him to the court where they would train.

**(HIHIHI guys! sorry this chapter took so long, i had a literal writer's dam. anyways ill do the next chapter sooner and ik i said i was gonna post some yaoi im not sure when but i will soon. next i think ima go some tsubaki x blackstar or maybe wes x blair idk. also thanks so much for all the support and reviews seeya soon!) **


	3. Chapter 3

Maka and Soul followed Stien onto the courts were a big cloaked cage sat.

"Whats in the cage?" Soul asked following behind Maka.

"You'll see..." Stien said looking back at them with a satanic grin that suited him way too well.

They looked on curious as to what was in the cage. Suddenly Stien ran up to the cage and swung the steel door open setting free a huge black figure.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled realizing it was a kishin.

Soul nodded at Maka and jumped high in the air changing to his scythe form. Maka jumped up and grabbed him doing a front flip and landing with her weapon ready to attack.

"That's it, nice response. We'll begin now." Stien said lighting a cigarette.

Maka and Soul attacked head on slashing and dodging, it was a seemingly weak opponent so they fought it off with ease. Maka was about to deal the final blow, she jumped up off the kishin's back and aimed for the neck but something stopped the blade inches from the black mangled flesh. Soul took a hard hit causing him to yelp in pain. Maka jumped off doing a back flip and landing on the ground behind the demon.

"You okay?" Maka asked looking at Soul's reflection in the blade.

"Yeah fine but what the hell stopped the attack?"

"That would be this kishin's special ability." Stien chimed in, the two turned to him for an explanation.

"Though he's a low level opponent and doesn't deal much damage, though only high level antimagic wavelength attacks can pierce his shield." Stien continued.

"So we can't use witch hunter or even genie hunter." Soul asked

Stien shook his head "Not even the kishin hunter would work." Stien replied

Their eyes widened.

"What the hell do we use then?" Maka asked.

"That's what you're going to learn since you've tackled the kishin hunter fairly easily this should be no problem. The physical technique is the same for both but this attack requires a much stronger resonance even lord death himself struggles with this." Stien said leaning against the cage.

The two nodded and faced the kishin, "RESONANCE LINK!" They yelled in unison as light glowed around them and their souls connected.

Maka closed her eyes gathering their energy for the attack.

"Witch hunter..." Soul transformed into the huge double edged blade.

"Kishin hunter..." Maka whispered as soul morphed into the spiky blade. Maka reached down for more power and prepared herself for the attack. Her eyes flicked open as she felt the energy flowing through her.

"Reaper... hunter!" She whispered forcefully as Soul began to take the form of the huge blade.

Soul's form was a huge curved blade about 6x the size of his meister, the one sided blade was neon multicolored like the kishin hunter but with a jet black pole and black curls that fixed the blade in place, multicolored spikes were on the back of the blade. Everything about this blade was deadly.

Maka felt something quickly after she completed the transformation, she felt a gap in the resonance soon everything fell apart and both meister were thrown to the ground by an explosion between them. Soul returned to his human form as he slid across the roof, both were unconscious.

"Interesting..." Stien said under his breath, this was no mistake, this reaction only happened when feelings were being hidden between meister and weapon. Stien grinned, this would be interesting.

* * *

**(Ok guys sorry that took so long, stupid evil parents . anyways R&R i love the feedback :DD next chapter will be sooner i hope sorry it took so long. thanks for all the support you guys are awesome! seeya next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul awoke, the sound of the school bell ringing in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes looking around the infirmary, he sat up holding his head as he tried to remember what the hell happened. Slowly it came back to him, he remembered the fight and the moment when their resonance link slipped, everything after that was blank. He swung his legs over the side of the small bed and stretched, he was used to this by now, he'd woken up here more than most people.

_'Where's maka?'_ Soul wondered standing up and looking around for his meister. Sure enough she was there in another bed sleeping soundly. Soul smiled at how peaceful she looked in her sleep. He walked over to her bedside and sat beside her on the bed. He stroked her cheek smiling she shifted in her sleep and started snoring lightly. Soul pushed her soft bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead before pulling away to find Stien walking in.

"Oh good you're up." Stien said lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah is Maka okay?" Soul asked

"Yeah nothing serious, as meister she took more damage but she'll just sleep it off like you did. She should wake up tomorrow. Lord Death told me to tell you that you have school off until Maka recovers."

Soul nodded. Stien walked over to Maka and checked her eyes, pulling them open and shining a light on them. He checked a couple other things then stepped away as Soul watched.

"I have to get back to my classroom you can go home now." Stien said walking out.

Soul shook his head he was not leaving Maka until he knew she was okay. He pulled a chair over to her bedside and sat down pulling out his phone. He held Maka's hand as he checked his texts.

Maka shifted in her sleep and grabbed Soul's arm unexpectedly, Soul tried to pull it away but the small girl had it in a death grip. Soul sighed and chuckled he wasn't getting his arm back anytime soon.

The small meister started to move agian, she grabbed Soul and literally lifted him onto the bed with her insanely strong arms. Soul tried to push her off but she was just too damn strong. He chuckled to himself seeing that escape was futile, he shifted closer to her and snaked his arms around her as he had done the other night. Soul just lie there holding her close, savoring the time he had with her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he cuddled closer into Maka, he smiled contently and closed his eyes breathing into her hair. He loved her so much he never wanted to ever let her go. Why was it so damn hard to say it?

Soul made up his mind, he was gonna tell Maka how much he loved her while he still could, he was so scared that she wouldn't wake up and he wouldn't get to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

**(OK im sorry that took so long again god i hate school! anyways i promise ill have the next one up sooner. please review! also all of you that are following and have favorited and reviewed thanks sooooo much for the support seeya next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Maka slowly awoke, she opened her eyes groggily to find herself clinging tightly to her weapon. She looked into his sleeping face, they were so close. A blush found its way to her cheeks, she pulled her arms away slowly and scooted to the other side of the small bed without waking Soul, but for some strange reason she wanted to be back in his arms, she wanted to feel his warm hands around her holding her tightly, never letting go. He was asleep wasn't he? it wouldn't hurt just to get a little closer would it?

Maka slowly scooted back to Soul until she was in his arms. She let out a small content sigh as she felt his warmth surround her, banishing even the slightest bit of cold from her small body. She cuddled closer, craving more of that sweet warmth that could only be Soul's.

Soul woke from his sleep but didn't open his eyes, he wanted to go back to the dream he was having. He started to shift to a better position but felt his meister in his arms and stopped. He remembered what happened before and slowly opened his eyes as he shifted his head to look her in his arms. Their eyes met and Soul was dazed by the beauty of her bright emeralds, he quickly realized he was staring and sat up turning towards her.

"Heey, morning sleepy head." Soul said softly, reaching over and brushing hair out of her beautiful face.

"Thats my line." Maka replied giggling lightly. She sat up and looked into Soul's eyes then started blushing when she saw how close their faces were. Soul had his hand on her shoulder and was smiling, '_Our lips are only inches apart, I should tell her..._' Soul blushed, thinking how easy it would be to close that space between them. '_I have to tell her before it's too late..._' Soul thought to himself remembering now how many times they ended up with scars or within inches of their lives.

"M-Maka... I - I need to tell you something..." Soul said nervously '_Damnit why is this so hard?_'

Maka looked at him confused, was he leaving? Did she do something? Maka became paranoid, she didn't want him to leave her alone, she would never connect to another person like she did with Soul, the two had an inseparable bond... at least that's what Maka thought... Maka surprised herself with these thoughts. Did she _like _like him? Was that it? Was that why she was so scared right now? Suddenly he shifted his hand slightly, sending heat to Maka's cheeks, she looked down at his hand then looked back worry starting to show in her eyes.

"I-I..." Soul just couldn't say it. Why was it so hard to just say three words?

Soul dropped his head down. '_Damn it I cant look at her, i'm gonna get choked up._'

Maka was legitimately scared, she couldn't loose him... she loved his silly grin, the stupid jokes, his cool personality, the goofy part of him that only she knew, how much he cared about her and would do anything to protect her. She loved all of him even if he was an idiot... he was her idiot... '_I love you Soul please don't go._' She heard herself think, surprising her, even though that sounded right, '_I guess I do love him... too bad i couldn't figure it out before he decided to leave... just like everybody_ else...'

"I-I..." Soul's heart raced. '_Damn it all to hell I cant do this words are useless... I guess I have to** show** her my love._'

Maka stared at him, heart feeling like it would explode.

Soul made up his mind.

He moved his head up quickly, bringing his lips only centimeters from hers, he looked into her eyes for consent, he wouldn't take her first kiss unless she wanted him to, he wouldn't hurt Maka like that if she didn't like him.

Realization hit Maka like a tidal wave, he was trying to confess to her... She smiled and looked into his eyes, giving him permission to do this.

He moved his hand from her shoulder and wrapped it around her small waist as his lips ghosted over hers, he smiled as he took a breath and closed his eyes allowing his lips to close the space. Maka was surprised at how soft his lips were on hers. She loved this feeling, she snaked her arms up his muscular shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, Soul lost his balance and fell on top of Maka. He moved his leg lazily resting it across her small yet strong frame, holding his weight with his forearms as he kissed her, intoxicated by this feeling. He came up for air hovering inches from Maka's plump, sweet lips.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They both said at the same time. They started laughing, Soul rolled off her and lay next to her lacing his left hand with her right. Maka moved closer and rested her head on his left shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her allowing their laced hands to rest on his chest.

"I really love you"

"I really love you"

They both said again at the same time. They laughed again acting like the little kids they once were.

"How long was I out?" Maka asked

"Well I woke up yesterday and Stien said I was out for 4 days so 5 days." Soul said

Maka's eyes opened wide and she sat up looking down at Soul.

"I HAVEN'T EATEN IN 5 DAYS?!"

Soul's eyes widened. "Holy shit, I didn't even realize I was hungry till now. Wanna go to that new pizza place downtown?" Soul asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm starving I bet you 5 dollars I can eat a whole large pizza." Maka said giggling

"I **need **to see that, let's go." Soul said, chuckling and standing up offering Maka his hand.

* * *

**(HEY I actually got this up wow XD anyways you know the drill review and rate and stuff cya next chapter.**


End file.
